


Cookies

by cariboucat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, midnight snacks, nostalgia cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariboucat/pseuds/cariboucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi finds Suga in the kitchen making a nostalgia-fueled midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Fia for helping me write this!

Daichi’s eyes are open before he fully realizes he’s awake. He’s immersed in a cool, quiet darkness that could easily be mistaken for another dream. For a moment, all he can process is the ceiling, stretching out above him like a vast, empty sky. When he turns to his left, the light of the alarm clock blares into his eyes, making him squint to read the time. 2:53 AM. Daichi turns right, stretching his arm out to feel for Suga’s warmth, to hold him close till he falls back asleep, but all he finds is cold sheets. He sits up, looking around the room. Nothing; he’s alone.

Daichi swings his legs over the side of the bed and takes a couple unsteady steps through the doorway and out into the hall. There’s no light under the bathroom door, and Suga’s assigned bedroom is vacant as usual.

Daichi makes his way to the stairwell. Turning the corner, he sees light flooding the lower floor of the apartment. There’s the faint sound of the refrigerator being opened very quietly by someone being careful not to make too much noise. He descends the remaining stairs and enters the kitchen.

“Suga?” The silver-haired man jumps and whirls around.

“Oh! I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Suga speaks in a voice just above a whisper so as not to wake their roommates. He turns back to the sheet pan on the counter, scooping a spoonful of cookie dough out of the container and placing it onto the metal.

“No, no, I woke up on my own,” Daichi reassures him. Suga nods and continues, scooping out another spoonful. “Why are you making cookies at 3 in the morning?” Daichi questioned, reaching over Suga’s shoulder and stealing the raw cookie dough from the spoon before it could make it to the pan.

The setter peers over his shoulder with a playful glare and scoops out another spoonful for himself.

“I just wanted cookies at 3 in the morning, you know?” Suga laughs softly, but there’s an edge to it. He opens the preheated oven and slides the pan inside, careful not to touch the hot metal. Once he’s closed the oven and set a timer, he turns and leans back against the counter.

Suga sighs softly, his shoulders slumping. “I miss them.”

Daichi immediately closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Suga, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I know. I do, too.”

Daichi feels Suga bury his face in his shirt, feels his arms sliding around Daichi’s waist.

“Do you remember that time at training camp, when Hinata caught Tanaka eating cookie dough before bed?” Suga’s tone is wistful, nostalgic. “And he and Noya convinced us to build a campfire outside and make cookies for everyone?”

The memory comes back to Daichi, so vivid it could’ve been last night. “I do. Didn’t Noya bring marshmallows, too? I vaguely remember him setting them on fire.” Suga laughs and nods, hugs Daichi tighter.

“Is that why you’re here?” Daichi pulls back to look at Suga’s face; the setter bites his lip and nods, his grin wavering.

“Oh, Suga…” Daichi reaches over, brushing his fingers through the silvery strands. He wants to make him smile again, wants to see that beautiful grin that could light up a room all on its own.

Daichi walks over to the little radio on the counter and twists the volume knob till it’s nearly all the way off before quickly pressing the power-on button. He tunes it, sifting through static and late night talk shows till he gets it to the station he’s looking for. Daichi takes Suga’s hand and pulls him into the middle of the kitchen.

“Daichi? What’re you--” Suga’s question breaks off in a surprised note as Daichi pulls him into a twirl before swinging him around and bringing him close. He sways with him to the song drifting from the radio. Tears turn to giggles as the seconds tick past on the timer and the little kitchen fills with the scent of baking cookies.

As Daichi spins Suga into another twirl, dark eyes meet chocolate ones. Suga stills, his arms moving up to slip around Daichi’s neck. He leans up to kiss the taller man, relaxing against him. Three quick beeps of the timer startle them out of their embrace.

“Ah, the cookies are done,” Suga says as he pulls away and reaches for an oven mitt.

Daichi flushes, running a hand through his hair as he takes a step back from the oven. “You know, winter break is just around the corner. We could make a trip to Karasuno to check on the team.”

Suga sets down the pan on the stove. “I’d like that.”

The moonlight breaks through the clouds, filtering through the small kitchen window and illuminating the flyaway strands of Suga’s silvery hair as he slides the cookies onto a plate. When the setter turns around, that beautiful grin is back, lighting up the night like a thousand shining stars.

**Author's Note:**

> "'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
> We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light"


End file.
